Hunger Games PrePeeta cont part 2
by foxface99
Summary: Katniss and Gale fall in love :D
1. Chapter 16

I make the long for the fence and decide to hide behind a bush that's about 7 feet long and 4 feet wide. It's a big bush. There aren't any spiders or snakes so I'm good. That I know of. I lie down and quickly fall to sleep. I only have one nightmare. It's still about losing Katniss. I wake up crying. I must have rolled over onto my wrist in my sleep… or the dream. They have been the same one for the past two nights. When Katniss gets picked for the hunger games and falls in love with someone else. Or dies.

I wake up and my wrist is swollen. I can barely move it and to the small degree I can, it hurts like crap. Its early morning before I get out to the fence. I make my way slowly back to my house. I open the door and I see my mother sitting at the counter working. I can't say anything before she runs up and throws her arms around me.

"Gale! Gale… your home…" she says "Where were you?" she asks as she pulls me in closer.

"Aghhhhhhh!" I scream. She crushed my wrist.


	2. Chapter 17

"Oh! What happened?" she asks.

"I was in the woods and I tripped… and fell on my wrist. I decided to just stay there since it was already sunset."

"Ok that's it… I'm taking you to Katniss' mother…" she says half pulling half dragging me out the door.

We make the hike over there. Even though the ground in District 12 is mainly plains until you get closer to the fence. And it's still snowing because it's the middle of December. The snow started coming early this year. She stumbles in the snow several times and then we finally get to Ms. Everdeen's door. My mother knocks hastily. Then she stops. Prim answers the door. She takes one look at my crippled wrist and motions us inside. Her mom looks up at me and mother and tells me to sit down and wait. She turns my wrist and makes me make a fist and I can't do any of that.


	3. Chapter 18

Back in the woods when I first failed at walking and tripped, I could move it a little… But now I can't move it. Something catches my eye walking into the room. Katniss. I look at her and the rest of the world fades away. The pains in my chest are back. I would go up and hug her and make sure she's ok if her mom wasn't putting a cast on my arm.

"Hey" I say to Katniss.

"Hey what happened?" she asks

"I tripped… and landed on my wrist."

"I'm sorry…" is apparently all she can say.

"There." Her mother final says.

My mom and she thank each other and then we make our way back to our own house. The snow is coming down in thick layers and the visibility is limited to extremes. We finally make our way back home and find that it's far past midnight and the kids are already asleep.


	4. Chapter 19

Two and a half weeks pass before my wrist is good enough to use an actual weapon.

On a day that my wrist actually feels good without the morphling, I make my way over to Katniss' house. Her ankle is good enough to be put to use without a lot of running or weight. So no heavy lifting or running. Great. If a bear attacks us then were screwed. Katniss' mother answers and invites me in. Katniss isn't ready yet but she is up. I wait for about five or ten minutes and she comes out, hair tied back, hunting boots on, and I think and ankle brace is heavily padded inside of her boots. She looks beautiful.

We make our way to the fence. I have to cut part of it so that she can get through. Such a cripple. We get to the meadow and she asks to rest for a bit. We didn't talk at all until when she asked.

"Ok… I have to come clean because every time I see you I get pains in my chest and I can't sleep or anything productive like that. I can't hunt. The last time I tried was when I fell and broke my wrist. I aimed for a squirrel and I hit a tree three feet away..." I say.


	5. Chapter 20

"I'm sorry… I just don't know what my feelings for you are… I mean, I don't like anyone else but…"

"Well… how do you feel?" I ask

"Ok fine. Yes I do like you but it's not keeping me up at night like you." she says while stepping closer to me.

"Well it's doing that and more to me…" I say "And us kissing every time we bring this up isn't going to fix anything."

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to fix it any other way…"

"Fine… Let's hunt now.


	6. Chapter 21

We quickly find a rabbit and draw our bows… she lets me have it. Right in the eye. We go to get my arrow and the kill but a raincloud must've formed overhead while we were arguing and it's raining now. Then the wind starts to pick up. We have to lean on a tree to keep from falling over. I put my arm over her back and we find a cave. Were both sopping wet and we collapse on to the ground. The rain doesn't let up at all. We decide to make ourselves comfortable while were stuck here. She falls asleep-I think. She's shivering by the time I get comfortable on my make shift bed. I scoot over to her and wrap my arms around her. She stops shivering almost instantly. We fall asleep. She wakes up.

"Hey…" she says looking up at me.

"Hey… you were shivering like crazy so I…" I stop before I make an even bigger idiot out of myself than I already have.

"Thanks" she says.

"You're welcome… I pull her closer… she doesn't pull away.

"I've figured it out now…" she says.

"Figured what out?"

"That I love you like you love me."


	7. Chapter 22

Her words make me happy inside. And warm. I finally know that she loves me that way I love her. We snuggle and cuddle. I know its gay and HUGE cleashae but the words seemed to fit.

She takes little to no time to kiss me. She is gently brushing my hair with her hand. Her hands are warm. It gives a neurotic feeling almost. I then cup her face in my hands… it's like we both know what the other person wants. Us.

She pulls away and lies down in my arms. I think she falls asleep first because while I'm still staring at the roof of the cave, she starts screaming and clawing at my shirt. I pull her closer and start stroking her hair. She wakes up screaming and still clutching my shirt.

"It's ok…" I say

She starts crying. "Me… and you…" she's gasping now. "We both got picked for the Hunger Games… You died and I fell apart. I laid down in a meadow and died." She's screaming as loud as she could by now.


	8. Chapter 23

"Well neither of us got picked for the Hunger Games and neither of us dies. It's ok…"

"I know that now but still… the chance of either of us not ever being able to see each other again terrifies me!"

"Well I'm not going to let that happen so you're ok…" I try to calm her down. It doesn't work very well.

Now I realize that Katniss has been going through the same things I have. The terrifying nightmares. The restless nights. The thought of the person you love suddenly disappearing. I decide not to go to sleep while I'm with her so I don't freak her out. Mental promise made.

The rain has stopped now. Well it's mainly sprinkling but that should be good enough. We nod at each other and we get up and leave. I sling the squirrel over my back and we head off.


	9. Chapter 24

We get to the fence and go through the pre-made hole in the fence. The silence becomes weird.

"So…" I needed to break the silence. It was getting awkward for me.

"SoOoO what?" she asks it with a smile on her face.

Her wet hair keeps falling in her eyes. My hand goes up to brush it away and our eyes lock on each others. She holds my hand against her cheek. She's sopping wet and colder than ice… gawd she looks amazing. We get to her house and I try to say my goodbyes but before I can she jumps up and gives me hug. I quickly hug her back and kiss her on the cheek. I have no idea why she is hugging me. This isn't our last goodbye. This isn't the day before the reaping. And this isn't the day either of us gets slaughtered. But I don't complain because I love her. I love her like crazy. I can only pray she feels the same way. She has become a permanent part in my life. I never want to let her go. Never ever in my whole life. She is my everything now.

She doesn't let go for awhile. Then she whispers in my ear.

"I Love You."


	10. Chapter 25

Her words make me stop everything I'm doing. I'm still holding her and hugging her but I'm not saying anything or doing anything. I set her down and kiss her. She kisses back and then goes inside without saying anything. Is tart to walk away because she closed her door but then she bursts through her front door and kiss's me.

"I love you…" I say.

"Goodbye." Her eyes are wide open and she looks stunned.

This time I don't head off to the woods and instead head to my own house. Who knew?

I make the trek to my house through the snow. I'm not properly dressed so the cold is numbing me to the bone. I'm praying that my mother isn't flipping out about me not being home at all last night. I get to my house and walk in. my mother is up washing clothes. She looks relieved to see me.

"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?" she yells.

"It started raining so me and Katniss slept in a cave until the rain let up… I'm really sorry if I scared you…"

"I'm just glad that your home… and I want to tell you something that might upset you." she sits me down on our couch.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't think you should see Katniss anymore…"


	11. Chapter 26

Her words make a hole in my chest. "What do you mean? Were not 'seeing' each other any way! I'm almost yelling now. "She is the best hunting partner I've had ever! And she is my only friend outside of this family!" I'm yelling now. "Nothing went on between us last night! Nothing ever has or ever will!" I run to my room and slam my door. I run and jump on my bed. I'm crying. I didn't realize it but I am. I haven't cried since… my dad died.

Just the thought of me not being able to see Katniss again makes me sad and depressed… and angry. She is my only friend. I feel so crappy about lying to my mom about us. 'Nothing ever has or ever will!' the words play on constant replay in my head… I never lie to my mom… unless it's a little white lie like 'no I didn't go to the Hob' or 'Yes, I did remember to take the trash out' but nothing BIG. Now I feel guilty. But it's either my mom or Katniss. And Katniss wouldn't make me stop living with my mom just because she feels 'threatened'. And I choose Katniss.

I decide to go hunt. To get my mind off things. To kill a squirrel. I get on my shoes and jacket that I threw off in my 'rage'. Then I look outside and see that it's almost sunset. I take off my shoes, jacket and shirt. I decide that it's a better idea to go to sleep. I lie on my bed crying. I wish Katniss were here. She would make me feel better and know just what to say. I fall asleep but instantly wish I hadn't.

I'm in the woods and Katniss comes. I run up and hug here. She hugs me back. Then the winds start to pick up. I'm holding onto her as tight as I can. My mother shows up.

"Give her up Gale…" she says in a mean tone.

"Never you BUTT!" I yell. I reach for my bow and arrows and quickly draw my bow. It's not aimed at her heart. Just her leg. Towards her shin and ankle. I let go of the string and she falls with a loud thud. I wake up screaming and kicking. The only thing I can think of is leave me alone to die you monster.


	12. Chapter 27

A few days pass and the only human interactions I have are when Rory and Vick come in every morning and night to give me some food. I don't hunt. I barely move. I get up to go pee occasionally but other than that I'm left to die. I don't think that my mother knows what she has told me. She doesn't realize that she is my everything. I love her. Then, one day, something makes my heart rise. Something makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. Katniss Everdeen walks through my door.

"Hey…" she asks… how did she get here I wonder?

"How did you get here? My mom must not have just let you walk in…" I say

"No but I gave her a squirrel and she said I could stay for awhile…" it's good to know that my mother's love can be bought with a squirrel. 'I didn't see you at all for the past week and your mom said that you've been here… because she said that you couldn't see me anymore."

"I can't let you just walk out of my life. You are my everything. You are my whole world. You are my only friend. You are my best friend. You are the best hunting partner I have ever had. Ever. I never cry over anyone. Except for you. I need you in life." I try to make this sound heroic form a guy laying in his bed like a cripple. With a broken heart.

"Well I'm not going anywhere…. You know that. You know that I would never walk out of your life. I would never let you out of my life either. I love you. You are my everything. You are my whole world and I love you more than anything on it." Her words comfort me but I keep thinking that my mom is never going to let us see each other.

"I know but my what my mom said-"

"Well I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going anywhere that easily."

Her words comfort me for once instead of the other way around. It's usually me helping her. "Ok… tomorrow, early, meet me at the meadow."

"Ok…" With that she leaves.


	13. Chapter 28

I go to sleep after that and all I dream about is Katniss. Nothing bad like death or anything but just the two us. Living together and having a life together. I know that I need that life. I wake up in the morning and slip on my hunting shoes. I find my jacket in the dark and trip over two things twice. My mother isn't up yet. I write a note that says that I'm in the woods. I leave my house and go straight to the woods.

I slide under the fence and grab my bow and arrow from their usual hiding places. I then run to the meadow that we always meet at. I collapse on the soft green floor because I'm tired from the walk. The meadow is about a mile away from the fence. I close my eyes and probably drift off to sleep about twice. Then I hear some leaves crunch and think that it's a rabbit. I have half a mind to shoot it but don't because I'm comfy. More leaves crunch.

"Happy Birthday!" Katniss is lying next to me, head tilted towards me. I forgot that I told her my birthday was today. January 27th. Why did I ever tell her, I don't know.

She's lying there holding some bread and cheese. She must've gone to the hob early this morning. "What?" I forgot my eyes were still closed. "You didn't think I was going to forget now did you?" she hands me some bread and I grab some strawberries from a patch nearby. We make a feast out of what little we have.


	14. Chapter 29

I forgot it was my birthday. We never celebrate it though. Not since my father died…

Katniss leans over me and kisses me. It's warm as it always is. Even when we were in the cave sopping wet and cold. "Happy birthday Gale…"

"Thanks…"

"Your smile's nice. You only smile when you're in the woods. Or with me that I know of." She says.

I forgot that I was smiling. It's come so naturally lately. I've never had a reason to smile in district 12. It's always something sad or depressing. Usually both. But then Katniss came along. I mean, I'd seen her at school but she was always a grade behind me so neither of our classes ever fell at the same time.

"I never have much of a reason to smile these days… but recently…" I say.

"That should change." She laughs.

"I like your smile more. You've had more practice."

"Have not! You're older than me anyway! You would have had more!" she says laughing. With a smile on her face.

I laugh. "Ok, come on lets hunt."


	15. Chapter 30

We walk to our snare line. I think about what's been at the back of my mind. My mom. What she said about me and Katniss. I hate defying her but I hate not being with Katniss more.

We get to our snare line and we have 4 rabbits and 8 squirrels. It divides perfectly between us. The meat is a little old. About a day and a half by my judging, but it'll work here in district 12. We put the catch in a bag and I sling it over my shoulder. I tie it there and we decide to leave.

"Where do you want to go now?" she asks.

"I don't know. I'm NOT going home, that's for sure… my mom would ask me a million questions about where I was and if I was with you."

"So why doesn't she want me around anymore?" she asks.

"I don't know… I guess it's because she doesn't want me and you becoming too 'Serious'…"

"Why is she afraid? There's not much we could do even if wanted too… I don't think either of us would want too…." She looks at me with a concerned look.

"No. Noooo… God no! Ok, new subject… Let's go to town." I look at her and we both start cracking up laughing. I decide to race her. So I start off running. I can hear her catching up.

We race off to the fence. I get there first and then get about three feet from the edge and trip over the excess fence from when I cut it up. I roll and Katniss gets tangled up with my leg. We roll, one over another, and she ends up by my side. Not by much though. I look at her and forget where I am.


End file.
